nearrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Tookeire Falherion
Tookeire is one of four adventurers traveling to Ubaia in the saga Voyage across the Brilliant Sea. He is a seasoned fighter and ranger of the countryside, traveling towards the goal of reuniting with his father, Cadan, and continuing his father's plan. Known not only for his father's exploits in Cadan's Rebellion and his plans in the new world, but also as an experienced mercenary captain and bounty hunter in Badoual. Description Hailing from lower High Rock, the nimon man stand above average in stature and fitness. His hair is a deep brown, and he wears it in a tie at the back of his head but is largely unkempt bedies the preferred shaved sides and clean shaven face. His skin is weathered from years in the wilderness, showing the light freckling of his blood, but not as many, as dark, or leathered as a field worker or seaman. He has some light scars over more exposed parts of his body from years of fighting, most recognisable being the one across his left brow. His demeanor is quite cold, not being fond of strangers and having little close friends or family left. From his teenage years as a sword for hire, money is still one of his primary motivators besides finding his father. Strong of will, he will not easily back down from a challenge he is confident in and is determined to complete any task on hand. Although some of his past still haunts him, he wears most of it as a badge of honor. History Young Age In the small fishing village on the Salten Coast of Tail's End, Tookeire''' 'was born to his parents Gale and Cadan Falherion in mid Wealsun of the year 577, the Twin Cats Bowing. His parents were both smith's by trade, and he was to learn the family craft. In 586, witch hunts that followed the solar decree of the Dawnfather called the zealous followers of Peloranism to the countrysides, going from town to town searching for and weeding out any signs of witchcraft amongst the uncertified layfolk. It was not long until early Ready'reat the hunters arrived in Tail's End, and soon after accused, tried, and burned Gale alive for the unholy crimes of witchcraft. High Rock Rebellion At 10, a series of events following would lead to the start of Cadan's Rebellion, throughout most of which his father forbid him from participating against his will. During these next two years he stayed with old family friends and close relatives near their old home. For months at a time he knew not his father's or the rebellion's fate. As he came of 11 years he was taught early the basic ways of the rebels' guerilla tactics and survival training, but he saw no actual combat in the rebellion as it came to an end within a year. His father's men took the baron's manor as his soldiers laid down their arms. The baron was executed for his crimes against his people and his property distributed amongst the fighters. Following the end of the rebellion, his father had far less of a parental role in his life as he traveled to the city of New Badoual to declare and get his rebellion officially recognised in high court. During this time his father would be gone again for a number of months at a time, and Tookiere once again worried his fate in the silver city. At the age of 13, his father began to prepare for a mysterious and vague mission far across the sea. It was not until later in life that young Tookeire would learn the details of his father's plan. Band of Blades After his father's departure in late winter of 590, Tookeire was to continue to live among the former rebels, his father's close friends and comrades. While some of them restarted their mundane lives in a more open barony, a large portion kept the blade in hand and went to work as sellswords and took Tookeire with them. Here he lived the life of a mercenary until the age of 17, slowly rising up the ranks and eventually leading his own independent Band of Blades to do business around High Rock and western Taldello. His home barony was heavily disputed territory during this time. Following his father's leave, infighting began among the local leaders he put in place, and local barons sought to reclaim the land as their own. These conflicts drove a majority of the mercenaries home where a large number died over petty disputes and "recivilization". Self Sufficiency Since he had no family and little home to return to, Tookeire decided to become self sufficient and used his training to become a woodlander. He occupied his time and paid for lodgings by picking up occasional bounties and odd jobs. He made a name for himself throughout Badoual, and with the coin that brought in, began saving up for a journey to reunite with this father. In the city of New Badoual he learned of his father's plans in detail, and his dear late friend Master Kazoo who was to meet him across the Brilliant Sea in Ubaia. He found hope in meeting with his well endowed but eccentric apprentice Kazimir, who after some weeks agreed to hire him as his partner in a journey across the sea. Departure After securing their tickets from the Red Bay Company, he and his new companion boarded the Lady Somme in the ports of the city in late Readying of 597 at the age of 20. For three days the ship traveled the solar shores picking up passengers before their final departure from Eastgate across the sea. Here is where he met his other two companions, the well-read farmboy Eustace Butternut and the stern dwarf traveler Godrick. Together the four dealt with many minor disturbances aboard the ship as they traveled to their first unannounced destination, the Graves. The Graves The story continues... Possessions '''Gale's Scarf -' Kept by her husband after her death and used as a symbol of the rebellion, it was passed on to Tookeire after the fighting ceased. Dark purple wool with light grey stripes, it still slightly smells of lavender, and it now never leaves his neck. '''Father's Cinquedea - '''Following the rebellion the people pooled together precious metals claimed from the late baron's manor and had forged for his father a dagger in New Badoual. Before his departure, Cadan bestowed it to him to keep him safe and never forget where he came from. Quotes “The easiest point to prove is the sword’s.”